


Field Trip

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Field Trip, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Orgasm, Public Sex, Sex in a Museum, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Iwaizumi can think of nothing more than taking Oikawa right there, in front of everybody...Kinktober 2018 Day 27: Exhibitionism/Against a Wall





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, sorry this is late again. I had my birthday party today and was busy all day.

“Iwa-chan, my feet hurt!”

“Iwa-chan, I’m tired.”

“I’m bored, Iwa-chan.”

“Iwa-chan, I want to go home.”

“Iwa-chan, I’m hungry!”

“Iwa-chan, I’m thirsty!”

Iwaizumi was tired of hearing his name.  More specifically, he’s tired of hearing Oikawa whine his name as they walk through the museum.  “And what do you want me to about it?”

Oikawa smiles.  “Yay! You answered me!”

“I didn’t answer anything, Shitty-kawa.  I just asked you what you wanted me to do about all your shitty whining.”

“Nothing,” the setter chirps with a smile, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.  “You were ignoring me when I was talking to you earlier, so I decided to do something that got your attention.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you earlier!” Iwaizumi exclaims, a blush beginning to tint his cheeks.

“Oh, then what were you doing then?”

“I was…”   _ I was trying not to think about how much I want to pin you up against a wall and do it right here with everyone watching!  _  “I was thinking about what we’re gonna do for dinner.  My parents aren’t home, ya know.”

“Right.”  From the tone in his voice, Iwaizumi can tell that Oikawa doesn’t believe him.  “Okay, so...did you come up with an idea?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

They continue walking in silence, looking around at the different exhibits in the museum.  Iwaizumi watches as his boyfriend gets really excited over an exhibit about outer space and UFOs.  Seeing the happy expression on his face makes Iwaizumi want to pull him into a dark corner once again.

By chance, Oikawa looks back at him and notices the expression on his boyfriend’s face.  “Iwa-chan?”

“Hmm?”

“Wanna come with me somewhere?”

“Sure.”

Oikawa knows Iwaizumi is distracted and uses it to his advantage to lead him into a room off the main exhibit that sits empty most of the time.  The room is only dimly lit so he’s able to lead them to the back corner where no one can see them. 

“Wh-what?  Why are we here?”  Iwaizumi snaps out of his thoughts and looks around.

Oikawa slaps his hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth, shushing him.  “Be quiet or someone’s going to come over here!” He moves so he’s against a wall and pulls Iwaizumi to him.

Iwaizumi knows he should resist, but he doesn’t; he crushes their lips together, not able to hold back anymore.  His hands begin roaming Oikawa’s body, sliding up under his shirt and dipping into the waistband of his pants. Oikawa’s hands do the same, slipping under Iwaizumi’s clothes and roaming over the bare skin.  The spiker’s hands dip below the waistband of Oikawa’s pants and grip his bare ass kneading and spreading the cheeks apart.

Oikawa whimpers and breaks the kiss, sucking in some much needed air.  “P-please!” He begs, his hand dropping to his button and quickly undoing it.  “I need you.”

Choosing not to respond, Iwaizumi starts leaving hickeys up and down his neck and anywhere his shirt leaves bare skin.  He pushes Oikawa’s pants down and sticks three fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his saliva. When they’re nice and wet, Iwaizumi sticks two in his boyfriend’s hole.

Biting into his arm so as not to make noise, Oikawa groans and tries to spread his legs the best he can.  His left leg is hoisted up, his pants falling off that leg, around Iwaizumi’s waist. He watches as people walk past the dark room, not aware that in the back corner are two high school students about to have sex.  His cock grows harder at these thoughts and he begins grinding down against Iwaizumi’s fingers. Another whimper leaves him as a third finger joins the other two.

“You’re doing so good,” Iwaizumi whispers, grinding against his boyfriend as he fingers him.  “Make sure you’re quiet or else the authorities will come in here and see you like this.”

He smothers yet another moan by biting into his arm.  He can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge when Iwaizumi removes his fingers.  “W-wait!”

“Shh!  Just hold on.”  Iwaizumi sets him down on shaky legs as he unbuttons and unzips his pants.  He pulls them down just enough for his cock to be out. “Now, my cock is really dry; can you make it wet for me?”

Instantly, Oikawa is on his knees with his lips wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock in a dark corner of a dark, open room in a museum on a day where there are lots of people wandering around the museum.  He casts his eyes up and isn’t able to see Iwaizumi’s face, but Oikawa knows that it’s contorted in pleasure. He sucks hard, making sure his tongue traces the throbbing vein on the underside of Iwaizumi’s cock.

“D-damn!”  Iwaizumi silently curses, a hand over his mouth to muffle his sounds.  When he feels himself getting close, he pulls Oikawa up and off of his cock.  He hoists Oikawa up so his thighs are around Iwaizumi’s waist and his back against a wall before positioning his cock at Oikawa’s hole.  “Bite down on my shoulder,” he instructs Oikawa, “or else we’ll have to kiss the hole time.” Knowing Oikawa loves to leave his marks all over him, he slowly pushes in.

“Sh-shit!”  Biting down hard, he can barely contain his moans as he gets filled up.

“Damn, you feel so good, Tooru,” Iwaizumi grunts quietly as he bottoms out.

“W-wait!”  Even though they do this on a regular basis, it always takes Oikawa a few minutes to get used to Iwaizumi’s cock.

“Of course.”

They both stay still for a moment, Iwaizumi letting Oikawa adjust.  It isn’t until Oikawa begins to wiggle his hips and says, “M-move,” does Iwaizumi begin his movements.

Iwaizumi takes care not to let their skin slap too loudly, but makes his thrusts hard and deep.  He knows he’s hitting Oikawa’s prostate with the way Oikawa’s walls spasm around his cock and the small whimpers that are being made next to his ears as Oikawa nibbles on his neck.  “Does this feel good, Tooru? Does it feel good to be pinned against a wall and done in a place where anyone could walk in on us? Where anyone could just walk in and see your slutty ass being pounded by me?”

“Y-yes!”

Knowing that Oikawa is going to get too vocal now, Iwaizumi connects their lips and devours him, swallowing any and all moans.  His thrust begin to get sloppy as he gets closer to his release. Adjusting his hold on Oikawa, he angles his cock even deeper inside him.

Letting out a loud moan that gets swallowed by Iwaizumi, Oikawa cums, his walls clamping down on his boyfriend.  Iwaizumi also moans and cums, shooting deep inside Oikawa. Their lips finally part as they try to catch their breath; Iwaizumi pulls out of Oikawa.

“Shit, I totally didn’t think about cleanup,” Iwaizumi hisses.

“I did.”  Oikawa clenches his cheeks together to keep everything inside.  “Look inside my bag in the front pocket.

Picking up the bag from where it was dropped earlier, Iwaizumi goes in the pocket and grabs out something plastic.  “You brought a butt plug with you?”

“Of course; how else are we going to walk out of here without everyone noticing what we did.”

“Uh, well good point, but you came all over our sweater vests.”

“So we take those off.  If asked, we can just say that we got too hot.  Then we can wash them at my house after practice.”

Handing the plug to Oikawa, Iwaizumi watches as he licks and slobbers all over it before sliding in his oversensitive hole.  Shaking his head, Iwaizumi tucks his member back into his pants, buttoning and zipping them up before pulling his sweater vest over his head.  He folds it so the cum stains are on the inside and stands back so Oikawa can put his pants and briefs back on the right way. They creep out of the room and head straight to the bathroom to make sure they don’t look too obvious before heading back to the class meeting place.

“There you two are!”

“Sorry, Sensei; Oikawa had to go to the bathroom and wouldn’t let me go.”

Snickers go all around.  “Ah, yes. It’s fine. We’re just getting ready to head back to the bus.  Everyone, let’s go.”

Staying at the back of the group, Oikawa tugs on Iwaizumi’s arm.  “So mean, Iwa-chan!” He whines.

“Shut up, Shitty-kawa!”

“So!”  Mattsun sidles up to them.  “Where did you two go?”

“Nowhere.”

“Aw, c’mon, you don’t expect us to believe that!”  Makki appears next to Mattsun.

“Sorry, boys, I don’t kiss and tell,” Oikawa states before marching ahead.

The three of them stop, surprised by this.  “Did...Oikawa just deny us information about his sexy time with his Iwa-chan?”

“Damn, it must’ve been good for him to be tight lipped.”  Mattsun and Makki look at Iwaizumi.

He smiles, feeling proud.  “Damn straight it was good.”  Without another word, he quickens his pace to catch up with his boyfriend.

“Ooh!  We’re going to have to corner them after practice!”

“Yeah.  Hey, did you notice that neither one of them are wearing their sweater vests?”

“Yeah, and Oikawa’s walking funny…”


End file.
